The Ultimate Assassin
by HinataShouyou
Summary: Karma always thought the stories about horrifying ghouls that ate humans for fun where just that: stories. However, a lot can happen in just one night. (based off anime NOT MANGA (because i haven't even read it sooo...)) (High T for lots of gore and blood)
1. Prologue

Karma yawned as he stepped into his hotel room. Tomorrow, the class would be leaving the tropical island and heading back to their outcasted lives at their school where they would continue their near impossible task of killing Korosensei.

It was near midnight when Karma had climbed into his bed and was just about to fall asleep when something (a bird maybe?) knocked against his window. Karma sighed tiredly and got up to open the curtains and look out his fifth story window. After seeing nothing, he turned to go back to bed when a shadow covered the room like a blanket and covering it in darkness.

The window shattered and a strong force pinned him to the floor from behind. He struggled but his attacker was too strong. He was able to catch a glimpse of them though. They seemed to be a boy (maybe about 19) with silver hair and striking red eyes writhed in black. He had weird red stitches crisscrossing over his skin in patterns.

"Well well well. We have a little fighter here, don't we." the kid smiled unnaturally wide. "That's ok. My name is Juuzou Suzuya and I will be killing you tonight."

There was a sickening crunching sound and four, pulsing, red tentacles exploded from Juuzou's lower back. One tentacle caught hold of Karma's ankles in a vice like grip and threw him into the wall, leaving a good sized crack. Karma's vision blurred dangerously as he tried to rise to his feet, only managing to get as far as his knees before he was grabbed and thrown into another wall just as hard.

Juuzou laughed hysterically as he continued to whip Karma across the room with his kagune. Commotion could be heard in the hallway before someone was banging on the door, trying to force it open, and shouting. Juuzou stopped laughing.

"Awww!" Juuzou pouted. "The party poopers came early this time. Oh well, I guess we'll have to have our fun somewhere else." and with that, Juuzou threw Karma out the window.


	2. Chapter 1

He was falling. Watching the ground speed closer and closer. This reminded him of his last assassination attempt on Korosensei when he had jumped off that cliff. That same feeling in his stomach, the wind in his hair.

But this was much different.

This time he could see the ground. He saw the last few seconds of his life drawing closer. He could practically feel them passing.

Karma closed his eyes tight. This is not how he wanted to go. He at least wanted to be present at Korosensei's death.

Suddenly, something slammed into his side. Hard. Karma gasped as his felt his left side indent slightly from the force of the hit, ribs cracking and crumbling, gouging into his lung. He couldn't breathe.

Karma fell limp as Juuzou carried him with great speed across the island, using his kagune like giant spiders legs to make the journey even quicker and also using one to carry Karma.

Soon they arrived at a rocky cliffside near the beach. Juuzou carelessly tossed Karma into the rocky cliffside. Karma grunted from the impact. He was just getting his breath back when one of Juuzous kagune lifted him by the throat into the air, cutting off his air supply once again. Karma clawed at the appendage in vain.

"No one will be able to find us here." Juuzou grinned wickedly and leaned in close to Karma. The redhead spit in his face, glaring down at him. "Hey don't be that way. Im trying to show you a good time!"

With this statement, Juuzou threw Karma into the rocks once again. He was on him in a moment, slashing and stabbing him with his kagune and laughing all the while. It seemed like an eternity before Juuzou finally stopped. Karma's vision had blurred dangerously, so mus so that the world was only a mass of blurred, colors and shapes.

"Wow. Look at all that pretty red. Red is my favorite color, you know. Its so vibrant, the color of life. But it can also be the color of death. Humans are just too delicate. It only takes a little bit of time and your could loose everything. Ah well, enough talk. I'm hungry!"

Karma screamed in agony as Juuzou bit into his shoulder with a sickening crunch, ripping flesh and muscle from his body. Karma wished his body would show him at least a little mercy and let him pass out soon as his vision tunneled.

"Oh wow! You taste amazing! Hah! Jackpot!" Juuzou shouted. He swung one of his kagune back and slammed it into Karma's stomach, impaling him straight through. Karma went limp. "Aw did you die on me already? What a shame. Oh well!"

Suddenly, the cliffside rumbled and Juuzou looked up just in time to see huge boulders crashing down the slope right towards them.

/break line/

 _Beep... beep... beep... beep..._

Karma groaned quietly as he opened his eyes. He was lying in a hospital bed with an oxygen mask covering his face. He felt sore and sluggish. He could see it was day by the light streaming in from the window.

"Oh Karma, your awake!" a blue tuft of hair appeared in Karma's vision and he smiled slightly. Nagisa.

"Hey Nagisa." Karma said in a weak voice.

"Don't talk right now. You only just got out of surgery a few days ago. Just rest for now. I'll tell you everything that happened later, ok?" Nagisa comforted.

"Yeah ok." Karma responded and relaxed into his pillow, falling asleep almost instantly.

When he woke up again, it was still light out. Nagisa was sitting by his hospital bed reading a book. Karma felt a little stronger than he had the last time he woke up so he raised his hand to take the oxygen mask off. Nagisa noticed this and came to help him.

"I see your finally awake. Can you sit up? Its been a few days since you last woke up so I think you'll be fine."

Once Karma was sitting up and didn't look like he was gonna fall over, he asked, "So, where is everyone else? I assume they would have gone back to the school."

Nagisa shook his head, "No actually, we all decided to stay here and wait for your recovery. I mean its not like our parents or the school wanted us back anytime soon anyway. Korosensei even flew back home and got most of his teaching supplies so they could teach us here. Isn't that great?"

"And what do you define as 'great'." Karma chuckled.

Nagisa rolled his eyes."You're not going to be having any studying to do anyway so don't start complaining. Korosensei is letting you off the hook because you're like this... And speaking of this, Karma what happened?"

Karma shrugged. "Can't remember."

Nagisa sighed. There was a knock at the door and a nurse came in with a tray of food. She smiled as she set it down and walked out of the room without a word.

"Do you need help eating?" Nagisa asked but Karma shook his head. He grabbed a fork and put a piece of the steaming beef into his mouth. He expected it to be hot, but what he _didn't_ expect was the flavor. Karma coughed and gagged, spitting the meat out and wiping his mouth of the sleeve of the hospital gown. Nagisa jumped up and put a hand on his back, holding Karma steady as he coughed.

"Oh my god, are you ok Karma?" Nagisa asked worriedly. Karma made a face.

"Ugh! What is that stuff? It tastes like ash." Karma stuck out his tongue.

"Let me try it." Nagisa picked up the fork and put a piece in his mouth. It tasted just like any piece of beef should. "It tastes fine to me. Maybe its just a side effect from the surgery, or something?"

Karma didn't respond at first but eventually he nodded. "I guess." But he couldn't help thinking something was seriously wrong.


	3. Chapter 2

"Ugh." Karma grunted as he stretched his arms above his head and popped his back. Nagisa shivered to his left at the sound.

"Why do you do that, Karma. It's disgusting."

"To you maybe." Kamra just smirked and cracked one of his fingers in Nagisa's ear. Nagisa playfully pushed him away and they kept walking down the narrow street. It had been a week since Karma's release from the hospital. He, along with everyone else, was back at school, going along with their normal lives.

He and Nagisa arrived at their destination, a small cafe called Nina's. They had decided to stop by there on the way home from school to grab a bite to eat.

Karma saved a table while Nagisa went and paid. When he returned, Karma was staring out the window with an unreadable expression. Nagisa missed him jump as he set he set his plate down and sat across from his friend.

"Why don't you ever order something here, Karma? Do you not like their food?" The blue-haired kid asked.

Karma shrugged. "I'm just not hungry at the moment."

Nagisa rolled his eyes. "You NEVER seem to be hungry."

* * *

Karma whimpered and curled tighter into himself on his bed. He was _so hungry._ But this was a different kind of hunger he had ever experienced. He craved violence and blood. Tears brimmed his eyes. He had been able to satisfy this hunger for short periods of time by frequently drinking water. At school it was especially hard. Whenever he walked into the classroom (or just down the street, for that matter), he was overwhelmed by the urge to kill every single person in that room. Even more than usual. And the urge was growing each day.

When asked about his frequent absences from classes, he put on his usual cocky grin and said that he was bored and wanted to skip. The truth was, he was losing his mind.

A voice whispered to him from the back of his mind.

 _You had the perfect opportunity back there when you and that small blue haired boy were walking through that alley. Sure he was kinda small but he would have done well to satisfy that nagging hunger of yours._ Karma wasn't sure if he was hallucinating it but he was sure he glimpsed white hands encircling his body.

Karma screamed and leaped off his bed, his head in his hands. His breathing increased dramatically and sweat dripped down his forehead. He needed to get out; get away.

Karma bolted for the door, not even bothering to shut the door as he sprinted from his apartment and down the street. He didn't know where he was going or why he suddenly felt the need to go there, but it was captivating and impossible to ignore.

And that's when he smelled it.

Karma froze, almost falling over. He sniffed the air, glad that he could smell that wonderful sent. It led him down a couple blocks and and into a dark alleyway. He rounded a corner and stopped dead in his tracks.

Blood. Blood. There was so much blood. It covered the walls and ground. The source of the life sustaining liquid was the almost unrecognizable body of a small girl, maybe around the age of 10. Above the girl was a woman. She looked to be in her mid-twenties.

Karma stumbled back and fell on his backside, shivering in fear and confusion. Why had he been lured here... and why did it smell so good. So... _edible._

The woman looked up, her face covered in blood and flesh, but what really caught Karma's attention were her red and black eyes. A ghoul.

The woman snarled and slowly crawled towards the redhead. She looked like a wolf stalking its cornered prey.

Suddenly, a loud click echoed through the alley followed a sound like gravel being mixed up*. Everything that happened next was a blur. All karma heard were screams and saw only red. He barely even noticed a cloth being stuffed over his nose and mouth.

The last thing he remembered was the blurry outline of a man in a white coat staring down at him.

* * *

hey guys! A little different than u expected right? I messed with the timeline a bit. It around the middle of season 2. Anteiku is still alive and well and Kaneki is still with them (tho his hair is white) (just pretend he never joined Aogiri Tree)

well anyway, thx for reading! Be sure to tell me what u think! ;)


	4. Chapter 3

**Heeeeyyy guys... PLZ DONT KILL ME! DX**

 **I'm sorry I haven't been updating to my schedule recently. School's been rough the past few months and it's only gonna get harder so plz bare with me just until schools out ok? Thx!**

* * *

Karma groaned as he opened his eyes. They first thing he noticed was that he was lying on a squishy leather surface in a dimly lit room.

Slowly the memories of last night returned to him and he shot up immediately in a panic. His heart hurt from how fast it had accelerated in such a small amount of time.

"Whoa, easy there." A familiar voice said behind him. He turned to see Korosensei standing behind him. Examining him surroundings further, he could see that he was on a small couch that someone had moved into E-Class. It was dark outside and the full moon shone through the windows.

"what... I don't-" Karma studdered. He remembered the man in white hovering over him before passing out. So why was he here, of all places.

"Slow down, Karma. It's ok here. You're safe." Korosensei said, coming over to stand by him. He held out a glass of water to the boy.

"Safe? Safe from what?" He asked, not taking the water.

Korosensei was quiet for a moment before he replied, "Karma... there's something I need to tell you. But first, what do you remember from last night?"

"Last nig-... Didn't that just happen?" Karma said, glancing outside at the moon.

"No Karma. It's Sunday. You were out cold all yesterday."

Karma's mouth gaped but before he could say anything, the alien interrupted his thought. "So do you remember anything from that night?"

"I remember I was in an alleyway for some reason. I think I was hungry... I remember there being blood... and a guy in white? Nothing after that."

Korosensei was silent for a minute before he came and stood in front of the redheaded boy, putting the glass of water on one of the desks as he passed.

"Let me start at the beginning. As you know, I was created by the government for... reasons. And you know that I am not the only one to have been created. Well, ambitious as the government is, they decided that they could "create" ghouls."

At this point, Karma interrupted his teacher. " _Ghouls?_ I thought those were only myths meant to scare children."

"No, they are quite real. Though there aren't as many as there used to be, to tell you the truth. Anyway, as I was saying, they decided to create ghouls. This was the most top secret operation of the century. And they succeed. Infusing ghoul organs with human ones, they were able to create the first ghoul/human hybrid. This hybrid's name is Juuzou Suzuya."

Karma's eyes widened. His mouth felt dry. He knew that name. That was the name of the monster that had attacked him on the island.

"The operation for creating the ghoul causes extreme mental and physical stress and many die in the process. Juuzou was the only survivor but he grew hard to control and escaped recently and had been traced to the same island we were on for vacation... Karma, I do believe your injury was caused by him. Am I correct?"

Karma nodded numbly.

"Ok that clears a lot up." Even tho Korosensei's face didn't show it, Karma knew he would have a revealed expression on if it did. But then Korosensei got extremely serious. "Karma, when we found you under the rock slide, you had sustained serious injuries and we had only minutes to get you to a hospital. We also found another boy who had already passed. The doctor had to use some of his organs to save you. It was the only way you'd survive. Tell me, what does this taste like?"

He held out a granola bar. Karma hesitantly took it, unwrapped it, and slowly put it in his mouth. As soon as he put it to his tongue, he immediately felt the urge to throw up and spat the offense to his tastebuds out. Karma shuddered and tried not to gag.

"That proves it. Karma, you are a ghoul."


End file.
